


Always he is drawn to the Sea

by bookwormfaith



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, death briefly mentioned in passing, ditto murder, implications of mental unstableness but seriously this is a Feanorion story are you surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when he is just a child, toddling in his brother's shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always he is drawn to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caddock (laureate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureate/gifts).



He is always drawn to the Sea

It starts when he is just a child, toddling after his older brother. He sings before he speaks, but it is only when the family pays a visit to the sea that he first wanders away, following the song of the waves. Ossë finds him there, enchanted by the sound. 

"Are you not afraid, little one?"

" _Amil_ says the _Maiar_ are our friends and they love us."

"So we do."

"Then I am not afraid"

By the time they go home to Tirion, Ossë is his favourite playmate.

As he grows, Makalaurë never forgets. He goes to Alqualondë to study in the Music Academy there, and he takes his worries to the sea. Even if Ossë isn't there, he gives his songs to the Sea, and when he meets his heart, she is dancing in the waves. He marries her by the sea, and Ossë and Uinen are the guests of honor.

And then one day the darkness comes, and blood is spilled on the sands of Alqualonde, and Maglor goes mad then, perhaps, or perhaps he only thinks he does. He avoids the Sea for centuries, cannot bear to even look at the sands, not where he spilt the blood of his lady fair and stained the waters that once he loved. They hold the jewels, his brother and he, and they burn, and Maedhros burns with them, and takes Maglor's mind with him when he goes.

 _And it is told of Maglor that he could not endure the pain with which the Silmaril tormented him; and he cast it at last into the Sea_ or so the stories say.

He does not remember going to the sea, only that he hurt, and he was afraid. He does not remember water, only song. He does not remember throwing the jewel away (perhaps gentle hands coaxed it from his), he does not remember wandering the shore (He went to the place where he was happiest, the one place he always knew he was safe, the place where he was not Fëanor's son, or the Noldor's greatest bard, the place he was simply Makalaurë, and loved for that alone, where he did not have to hear his parents fighting or worry about his brothers). 

He does not know how he survived, those long years, or who mended the shattered pieces of his heart and mind. But he knows that ever after the Sea lives in his heart, and so he never leaves.


End file.
